Mejor amigo?
by Kaori Sakura-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si un día a Ema se le ocurriera la genial idea de llevar a su mejor amigo a cenar? Ese chico sera solo un amigo o se convertirá en algo mas? Como reaccionaran sus hermanos?
1. Mejor amigo

**ACLARACIÓN****!**

**Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**El unico personaje de la historia que me pertenece (hasta ahora) es Sasuke.**

* * *

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que llegue a la casa de los hermanos Asahina, desde entonces muchas cosas han pasado y las constantes muestras de afecto de mis hermanos no han disminuido ni en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que yo ya les deje en claro que a todos los veía solo como a mis queridos hermanos la mayoría sigue sin rendirse y a mí solo me queda tomarlo como algo cotidiano porque para ser sincera ya estoy más que acostumbrada.

Decido llamar a Ukyo-san para informarle de un asunto que de hecho me da un poco de miedo comentarles a mis hermanos pero bueno tarde o temprano lo van a saber así que, qué más da.

-Eto… Ukyo-san.-

- Oh Ema hola ¿qué ocurre?-

-Te quería preguntar si hoy podría llevar a cenar a un amig…

*la interrumpe*- ¡Wataru no hagas eso!.-

-Ukyo-san?

- Lo siento por eso, oh sobre tu pregunta claro que sí, no hay ningún problema.-

- ¿De verdad? Gracias.-

- No es nada, no vuelvas muy tarde.-

- Si.-

Realmente me sorprendió que reaccionara de esa manera tan calmada al decirle que llevaría a alguien a cenar, pero bueno es Ukyo-san así que no esperaba una reacción tan exagerada tampoco, pero los que me preocupan son Tsubaki, Futo y Kaname que son los más agresivos, aunque creo que Futo dará un concierto hoy así que no estará durante la cena.

Mientras Ema estaba fuera en la casa Asahina 9 de los hermanos conversaban en la sala (Masaomi, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yusuke, Wataru.) cuando cierto hermano salió por el ascensor, todos los hermanos lo observaron pues al parecer tenía algo que decir.

-Tengo algo que informarles.- Dijo Ukyo con su habitual expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Masaomi un poco preocupado mientras sostenía a Wataru en sus piernas.

- Nada de mucha importancia realmente, solo que Ema acaba de informarme que traerá a una amiga suya a cenar el día de hoy.-

- Um así que nuestra querida hermana traerá a casa a otra chica.- Dijo Kaname con su habitual tono pícaro.

- Así es.- Dijo Ukyo- Y les pido por favor que se comporten como deben durante la cena, sobre todo ustedes dos.- Dijo viendo fijamente a Tsubaki y a Kaname.

- Si, si.- Dijeron ambos ala ves.

-¿La amiga de onee-chan es tan linda como ella?.-Dijo el pequeño Wataru con un tono inocente.

-Lo dudo Wataru, nadie es tan linda como nuestra hermana.- Afirmo Iori.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Yusuke- aunque muchas de sus amigas son lindas.

-Valla, valla así que el pequeño Yusuke está mostrando más interés por las chicas.- Dijo Kaname con un tono burlón.

- ¡Kana-ni!- Sentencio Yusuke sonrojado.

-Ya, ya es suficiente.-Dijo Masaomi.

-Está bien Masa-ni.- Dijo Kaname haciendo un puchero fingido.

Mientras Ema iba en camino a casa junto con su invitado especial.

-Ten cuidado con mis hermanos, pueden llegar a ser un poco raros.-

- ¿Qué puede ser más raro que tener 13 hermanos y todos hombres?- expreso la persona que la acompañaba con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Ema mientras le mostraba el camino a la entrada de la casa.

Aún tengo un poco de miedo de lo que puedan hacer, estoy segura de que ya lo saben pues Ukyo-san no se guardaría esta información, abro la puerta de la casa y grito las palabras adecuadas.

-Ya llegue.- Grito desde la entrada al tiempo que me quito los zapatos.

- Bienvenida Chi-chan.- dijo Louis desde la sala. ¿A quién has traído hoy de visita?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde ella para poder verla.

-Oh…- Dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro al ver no a una amiga de su hermana si no a un chico tan alto como el, de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos negros. Chi… ¿Quién es el?- dijo intentando simular una sonrisa.

-Él es Terada-Sasuke, creí que Ukyo-san les había avisado que vendría.

-Si nos los dijo más lo que él dijo fue que traerías a una amiga a cenar y por lo que veo él no es una amiga.- Contesto el rubio muy serio.

-Pues lamento no ser tan femenino como esperaban.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Louis soltó una pequeña risa fingida mientras veía al pobre chico con ojos de asesino.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto Ema intentando romper la tensión.

- Ukyo, Masaomi y Wataru salieron a comprar unas últimas cosas para la cena, Futo está en una presentación y Natsume y Hikaru no vendrán por el trabajo, los demás deben de estar por aquí.- Contesto Louis.

-Debe ser emocionante tener tantos hermanos.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si.- Contesto Louis muy cortante.

-Bueno que tal si te muestro la casa.- Le dijo Ema a Sasuke al notar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Claro!- Expreso el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno estaremos por aquí si nos necesitas Louis.-Dijo la chica. Vamos Sasu-Kun.-

¡Sasu-kun! Pensó Louis esto es más grave de lo que creí.

Ema tomo al chico del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la sala no sin que antes Louis susurrara algo al oído del chico.

-No intentes nada raro o te las veras conmigo mocoso.-dijo mientras lo miraba con unos ojos que emanaban ira.

Ema no noto lo sucedido.

.-Esta es la sala principal, es donde lo pasamos cuando estamos todos.- le explica Ema con una sonrisa a su amigo.

De pronto se oye una vos proveniente del piso de arriba.

-Oh hermana así que has vuelto.- Dice una vos desde arriba de las escalera.

-¡Tsubaki-kun, Azusa-kun! Hola.- Dice Ema intentando actuar lo más normal posible.

El chico solo se acerca y se pone al lado de Ema, de pronto la habitual sonrisa de Tsubaki se borra completamente, baja las escaleras rápidamente y se coloca frente a ellos.

-¿Quién es este?-Dice con tono tan serio que hasta da miedo.

-Él es Terada-Sasuke un amigo mío.- respondió Ema al instante.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-Si mal no recuerdo kyo-ni dijo claramente que traerías a una amiga a casa no a un chico.- Dijo Azusa mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Am eso ha sido un malentendido cuando hable con él estaba regañando a Wataru por algo y ha de haber entendido mal.- Dijo la chica.

-Oh conque eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno estaba mostrándole a Sasu-kun la casa.- dijo la chica- Así que seguiremos con el recorrido.

-Está bien.-Dijo Azusa- tengan cuidado.

Tsubaki se quedó callado con cara de enojo.

-Con permiso.- Dijo el otro chico- al tiempo que se iba con Ema.

Así paso el recorrido encontrándose con los 10 hermanos que estarían presentes en la cena y como era de esperarse a ninguno parecía agradarle Sasuke.

-La cena esta lista.-Grito Ukyo desde la cocina y poco a poco los hermanos iban llegando, Ema y Sasuke se sentaron uno junto al otro con los 9 pares de ojos enojados que los miraban porque la mirada del pequeño Wataru reflejaba más bien tristeza y no enojo.

- Y ¿De dónde se conocen?- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos lanzándole una mirada a ambos jóvenes- porque según la cara de Yusuke no se conocen por la escuela ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no estas equivocado nos conocimos en la playa un día que fui con mis amigas, después de eso seguimos en contacto y se ha vuelto un gran amigo para mi.- respondió la única chica con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento una misma pregunta apareció en las mentes de todos los hermanos que estaban presentes allí: ¿La habrá visto en bañador?

-Oh no es justo.- Dijo el pequeño Wataru con un rostro y un acento triste- Yo jamás eh visto a onee-chan en traje de baño ¿Por qué el sí?

Todos los hermanos vieron a Wataru con cara de "estamos orgullosos de ti" y después mostraron una mirada de furia al chico que ya se encontraba tan rojo como el cabello de Yusuke.

-Eto... am… verán pues.- El pobre chico tartamudeaba.

~ 6 ~


	2. Estoy harta

Okey… sinceramente no sé qué había hecho para meterme en esta situación, en este momento mis hermanos miran con odio y desprecio a mi mejor amigo que podría ser peor?

-Con que este tipo ha abusado de la inocencia de nuestra querida hermana.- Afirmo Kaname.

-Deberíamos darle su merecido.- Grito Subaru.

-Como se atreve.- dijo muy enojado Yusuke.

-Bastardo mereces morir.- Dijo Tsubaki al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra él.

- ¡Basta - Grite

Todos dejaron de gritar y me miraron fijamente sin moverse.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Sasu-kun es mi mejor amigo, y como lo aprecio tanto como a ustedes creí que era correcto que los conociera, que conociera a mi familia, pero me equivoque todos ustedes son unos posesivos. ¿Cuándo me van a dejar tener mi propia vida? Yo no siento nada especial por ninguno de ustedes pues para mí son solo mis hermanos, pero acaso eso no basta. Estoy harta de tener que alejarme de mis amigos por miedo a sus celos pero ya no más ustedes son lo peor. Vámonos Sasu-kun.- Lo tome del brazo y salí de la casa con un portazo dejándolos a todos con cara de asombro.

-Que… ¿Qué hemos hecho?- Dijeron todos los hermanos ala ves.

-Voy tras ella.- Dijo Tsubaki.

-Y una vez que la alcances ¿Qué harás?- Le pregunto Louis.

-No se.- contesto él al tiempo que se detenía.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla sola.- Volvió a decir Louis- seguirla solo lo empeoraría.

-Tiene razón.- Lo apoyo Ukyo.

Todos los hermanos asintieron.

-Por ahora hay que esperarla hasta que vuelva para disculparnos.- dijo Masaomi- No puede tardar mucho en volver, ya está oscureciendo.

Los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y esperaron.

*Perspectiva de Ema*

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta llegar a un parque, nos sentamos en una banca y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

-Ema… oye ¿estás bien? Cálmate no es la gran cosa.- Dijo Sasuke- Todos los hermanos son así.

-Yo sé que es normal que me protejan, pero estoy arrepentida de todo lo que les dije.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro.- Afirmo la chica mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas.

-Cuando dijiste "Yo no siento nada especial por ninguno de ustedes" ¿a qué te referías con "especial"?- Cuestiono el chico.

La chica se quedó callada y con un gran suspiro comenzó a explicarle todo al chico.

-Wow, eso quiere decir que ellos no son realmente tus hermanos.- Dijo Sasuke un poco asombrado- Y los 13 están enamorados de ti.

-Yo no diría que los 13 pero si la mayoría de ellos.-Dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Cuestiono el chico.

-No lo sé.- Dijo con una expresión triste- no me parece correcto volver, no aun.

- Podrías venir a mi casa.- Dijo el chico.

Yo solo me le quede mirando con cara sorprendida.

-No, no pienses mal tengo un cuarto extra no intentare nada no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad te parece bien?- Cuestiono Ema aun con una expresión triste.

-Si no hay problema.- dijo el chico- Ahora ven vámonos, ya oscureció y parece que lloverá.

Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me levanto de la banca, después nos dirigimos a su casa. Era más un departamento que una casa, tenía una pequeña sala de sillones de piel blanca, con una mesita de cristal en el centro, frente a una televisión de plasma y a espaldas de la sala estaba la cocina de madera oscura, y más adelante un pasillo que te llevaba a las demás habitaciones, todo el departamento estaba adornado de una forma muy moderna y de alguna forma relajante.

-Sígueme.- Me dijo Sasuke mientras hacia una seña hacia el pasillo.

-Si.- Le dije mientras lo seguía hasta que llegamos a una habitación.

-Esta será tu habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado.-

-Si es perfecta. -

-Ten.- Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que me aventaba una sudadera.- Deberías tomar una ducha.

-A si. -

El me indico donde se encontraba el baño, entre y me duche, al salir me puse la sudadera que Sasuke me dio, gracias a dios me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas así que no enseñaba gran cosa.

Salí del baño aun con el pelo mojado y la toalla en los hombros, me asome al cuarto y no había nadie así que fui a la sala y allí estaba Sasuke sentado en el sillón viendo televisión, me acerque y me senté junto a él.

-Hola.-

-¿Que pasa Ema? Te noto muy callada desde que llegamos.- Me dijo Sasuke.

-Nada, solo que estaba preocupada por mis hermanos, pero lo pensé bien y ellos se lo merecen.

-Tienes razón.- Me dijo Sasuke con su típica gran sonrisa- Vamos a ver una película.

-Si. -

Sasuke y yo nos acomodamos en el sillón y él puso una película aunque no le preste mucha atención porque estuvimos bromeando todo el tiempo.

**Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic que publico así que soy consciente de que no me quedo genial pero algo es algo no? **

**Ya había subido antes esta historia pero tuve algunos problemas y la tuve que borrar así que aquí está de nuevo.**

**Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron la vez anterior que la publique de verdad que no esperaba que a la gente le gustara así que no planeaba seguir escribiéndolo o por lo menos no planeaba publicarlo pero gracias a los comentarios me motive a continuar tratare de actualizar seguido. Besos!**


	3. Busqueda

**CAPITULO 3**

** Busqueda. **

-A ver si entendí: Ema trajo a cenar a un chico por el cual ninguno de ustedes mostro simpatía, ella dijo que se habían conocido en la playa y todos se enojaron porque el la había visto en traje de baño, entonces se pusieron a gritar y a atacar al amigo de Ema y ella se enojó les dijo que eran lo peor, se fue con el chico y hasta ahora no saben nada de ella-. Decía Natsume con una expresión entre seria y preocupada.

-Básicamente eso fue lo que paso-. Le contesto Masaomi- Creí que volvería antes de que oscureciera pero ya me di cuenta de que no-.

-Y ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Wataru es el único que está dormido, puse a Iori a que lo calmara y todos los demás la están buscando-.

-Tratare de localizarla aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer a las 3:30 de la madrugada-.

-Si lo sé, pero no tenemos ni idea de donde pueda estar-.

- ¿Ya hablaron con sus amigas?-.

-Si pero ninguna sabe nada de ella y al parecer las amigas con las que estaba cuando conoció a Terada-kun son de la secundaria y no van en la preparatoria con ella así que no sabemos nada de ellas ni del chico-.

-Que este con ese tipo toda la noche me pone furioso-. Dijo Tsubaki entrando a la casa eh interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Debemos admitir que en parte es culpa nuestra-. Dijo Masaomi.

-Él tiene razón Tsubaki, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar que Ema tenga su espacio y sus amigos, ya pronto tendrá 17 años y es lo suficiente mayor como para manejar una relación ella sola y aunque me cueste aceptarlo ella no tiene sentimientos especiales por ninguno de nosotros-. Dijo Natsume un poco enojado.

-Jamás aceptare que alguien más la tenga-. Dijo el peli blanco yéndose de la casa muy enojado y con un portazo.

-Estará bien-. Dijo Masaomi. –Solo está preocupado por ella-.

-Espero que así sea, bueno iré a buscarla yo también, si te enteras de algo llámame-.

-Está bien, yo estaré aquí por si alguien llama-.

Dicho esto Natsume salió de la casa.

**Ema POV.**

Me desperté en la mañana porque el sol estaba entrado por la ventana y me daba directo en los ojos.

Levante un poco la cabeza y me talle los ojos para luego darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación que Sasu-Kun me había mostrado el día anterior pero yo no recordaba haber llegado allí, me levante de la cama, me lave la cara y me dirigí a la sala.

-Buenos días dormilona-. Dijo Sasuke desde la cocina. -¿Quieres desayunar?-.

-Buenos días Sasu-kun, claro-.

-Siéntate ya está listo-.

-Gracias-. Respondí mientras me sentaba.

Sasuke puso un plato con un omelete de huevo con jamón, frijoles y un pan tostado con mantequilla frente a mi.

Seguido de eso coloco un plato con los mismos alimentos solo que con porciones más grandes frente a mí plato y se sentó.

-¿Cómo llegue a la habitación?-. Pregunte levantando la vista del plato.

-Te quedaste dormida en el sofá mientras veíamos la película y te lleve cargando hasta allá-.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me despertaste?-. Pregunte extrañada.

-Pues porque… te veías linda dormida-. Dijo, sentí que me sonrojaba.

-¿Iras a tu casa?-. Pregunto con expresión preocupada.

-No lose, ¿Tan molesta soy?-. Pregunte en tono sarcástico.

Sasuke se atraganto un poco con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando lo que me pareció muy gracioso.

-¿Qué? No al contrario yo… no quiero que te vayas-. Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero debo hacerlo ellos deben de estar muy preocupados por mí-.

-¿Llegaras así nada más como si nada hubiera pasado?-. Dijo Sasuke. -No creo que sea lo correcto-.

-No lose, creo que primero llamare a Louis para que me informe la situación de la casa es al que más confianza le tengo.

-No traes tu teléfono ¿verdad?-.

-No lo deje en mi habitación ayer-. Dije un poco apenada.

-¿Sabes el número de tu hermano?-.

-Si-. Dije simulando una sonrisa. –De tanto que lo llamo se me quedo grabado-.

-En ese caso, toma llámalo-. Dijo el al tiempo que me daba su teléfono.

-Sí, gracias-. Le dije y tome el teléfono.

No sabía si simplemente llamarlo porque creí que tal vez estaría con alguno de los demás así que mejor le mande un texto que decia:

_Hola soy Ema, estoy usando el teléfono de Sasuke._

_Necesito hablar contigo pero que los demás no se enteren por favor._

_Llámame a este número cuando ninguno de ellos este cerca._

_Y no te preocupes estoy bien no me ha pasado nada._

A los pocos minutos de haber mandado el mensaje recibí una llamada que venia del celular de Louis inmediatamente conteste.

-Eh… ¿Louis?

-Chi ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? ¿Necesitas que valla por ti? ¿Ese chico…-. Louis corto la última pregunta aunque estoy casi segura de iba a decir.

-Estoy bien no me pasa nada, me quede a dormir en casa de Sasuke y solo te llamaba para preguntarte ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Crees que sea bueno que ya regrese?-.

-Claro que es buena idea que regreses todos están muy preocupados por ti, te hemos buscado toda la noche y no había ni rastros de ti-.

-Está bien iré, pero necesito un favor-.

-Claro lo que sea-.

-Ve a mi habitación, tengo una llave de repuesto en el bolsillo de mi delantal que está en la cocina, y tráeme un cambio de ropa, de por si todo lo que paso no me imagino que pasaría si llego a casa vestida con ropa de Sasuke.

-Si tienes razón mándame un mensaje con la dirección y estaré allí en 20 minutos.

-Ah… y Louis-.

-¿Si?-.

-Por favor no les digas nada de esto a los demás.

-Está bien.

Colgó el teléfono y fui a la sala a preguntarle la dirección de la casa a Sasuke.

-Oye Sasu-kun-.

-¿Qué pasa? .

-¿Cuál es la dirección de aquí?-.

-Dame el teléfono-. Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para que se lo diera y eso hice.

Escribió un poco con el teléfono y me lo volvió a entregar. –Listo-. Dijo.

-Gracias, en unos minutos vendrá mi hermano por mí-.

-Oh está bien-. Dijo un poco ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué estaría decepcionado?

**Holi! Me extrañaron? No? Okey u.u**

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de este fic y ya se que estan pensando "Aburridoo" lo se este cap**

**es un asco pero ya pronto empezara lo bueno pero les tengo una pregunta:**

**Les gusta que los hermanos Asahina sean celosos? **

**porque en lo personal amo los celos masculinos nose se me hacen muy tiernos 3**

**Bueno gracias a todas por sus comentarios realmente animan a una a seguir escribiendo.**

**Las quiero besos!**


	4. Amor?

**Holi! soy yo denuevo vengo con otro capitulo de este fic que bueno tengo muchas ideas para el disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Después de mandarle el mensaje a Louis con la dirección me senté en el sofá con Sasuke y el seguía con cara de decepción cosa que se me hacía muy raro.

-Sasu-kun ¿Qué ocurre?-. Le pregunte sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Oh… am… nada-. Tartamudeo.

-No me mientas Sasuke sé que algo te pasa, vamos cuéntamelo.

-Ema… ¿Realmente tienes que irte?-.

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-No quiero que te vayas-. Dijo mientras se iba acercando a mí, sentía como si corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, sentía mi cara ardiendo y que las manos me sudaban nada comparado con cómo me sentía con mis hermanos.

Sasuke se acercó hasta que la distancia entre nosotros fue casi inexistente y nuestras respiraciones se cruzaron entonces se detuvo y hablo a milímetros de mi boca.

-Sé que tal vez este no es el mejor momento pero ya no aguanto más, Ema te amo-. Seguido de eso me beso, un beso tierno, dulce y gentil, completamente diferente a los besos que había recibido de Tsubaki o al beso de Natsume, no este beso era especial. Nos separamos por falta de aire yo estaba más roja que un tomate pero eso no me detuvo.

-Sasu-kun… yo también te amo-. Le dije y segundos después volvimos a juntar nuestros labios que parecía que encajaban a la perfección.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me tomaba de la cintura, no sé como pero de alguna forma termine recostada en el sillón con el encima besándonos, los besos se fueron intensificando, minutos después el ataco mi cuello y en ese momento reaccione.

-Sasu-kun mi… mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento-. Dije intentando que parara.

-No tengo porque abrirle la puerta-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Realmente está bien esto?-.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo lo eh esperado-.

En ese sillón Sasuke y yo nos volvimos uno.

-Grandioso-. Suspiro Sasuke que se encontraba recostado en el sillón conmigo recostada sobre su pecho-.

En ese momento alguien toco el timbre "Mierda Louis" pensé mientras me paraba de golpe.

-Tu abre yo me vestiré en el cuarto-. Le dije.

-Si solo deja me pongo la camisa-. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Apúrate-.

Corrí al cuarto de Sasuke y me coloque una sudadera igual de larga que la que traía anteriormente porque la otra le deje en la sala, acomode mi cabello y salí del cuarto Louis corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Perdónanos Chi, nosotros no queríamos que te fueras pero fuimos segados por los celos y la rabia, se que estuvimos mal pero ¿podrías perdonarnos?-.

-Claro que los perdono, después de todo son mi familia jamás podría molestarme con ustedes-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Chi vístete para irnos-. Dijo mientras me daba una bolsa que de seguro contenía mi ropa.

-Ah Louis ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-.

-Es que… Tsubaki me descubrió y tuve que convencerlo de no venir, fue un trabajo muy duro-.

-Oh está bien, bueno me iré a cambiar enseguida vuelvo-.

Camine hasta el cuarto y me encerré en este para poder vestirme.

***Perspectiva de Sasuke***

Ema se encerró en el cuarto y yo me quede solo con su hermano, realmente estaba asustado.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?-. Le dije intentando ser cortes.

-Eh Terada-kun verdad-. Dijo en tono de duda.

-Si-. Dije volteándolo a ver.

-Realmente lo lamento-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

-No pasa nada hombre, es normal querer proteger a tu hermana-. Dije un poco más calmado.

-¿Tú tienes hermanas?-. Pregunto.

-Si tiene 12 años y estoy seguro de que seré igual que ustedes cuando me presente a sus amigos-.

-Eres un buen chico Terada-kun, lamento lo que dije ayer-.

-No importa-. Dije con una sonrisa.

Y así empezamos a entablar una conversación, bien va uno faltan doce.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Yase muy corto demasiado, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas pero no se como juntarlas todas :c**

**pero ire mejorando con el tiempo de eso estoy segura Besos!**


	5. Disculpas

**Capitulo 5**

**Disculpas.**

* * *

**Ema.**

Entre al cuarto de Sasuke a cambiarme un poco preocupada por lo que pueda pasar entre él y Louis cuando yo no este así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Termine de arreglarme, me dirigí a la sala y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke y a Louis charlando muy amigablemente.

En cuanto me vieron dejaron de hablar y se pararon del sillón asombrados.

-Wow Ema luces… asombrosa.- Dijo Sasuke.

Yo vestía un vestido celeste de tirantes gruesos (que quien sabe de dónde había sacado Louis) que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura donde había un lazo delgado color gris con una pequeña flor en el lado izquierdo y luego caía en una falda con un poco de vuelo, acompañado con unos zapatitos grises con una flor muy parecida a la del vestido y mi cabello ondulado estaba suelto porque como dije antes quería salir lo más rápido posible.

-Sabía que te quedaría bien Chi.- Dijo Louis, luego sonrió.

-Te pedí que trajeras un cambio de mi habitación no que compraras ropa nueva.- Dije un poco avergonzada.

-Es que no estaba en casa, vi ese vestido en una tienda y no dude en cómpralo.- Dijo aun con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos.-

-Si tienes razón, todos te esperan con ansias en casa.-

-Adiós Sasu-kun, gracias por todo.- Dije mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla. –En la noche hablamos de "eso".- Le susurre al oído para que Louis no escuchara.

-No… no fue nada.- Dijo rascándose la nuca evidentemente avergonzado.

-Bueno nos vamos.- Dijo Louis. –Espero verte luego Terada-Kun.

Esperen… ¿qué!? ¿! Louis dijo que quería volver a ver a Sasuke!? Debo estar soñando si debe ser eso.

Me pellizque disimuladamente en el brazo y… me dolió eso quiere decir que esto no es un sueño, a Louis le caí bien Sasuke eso es ¿Bueno? ¿Verdad?

-Yo igual.- Dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de Louis, el camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, cuando llegamos me baje del auto estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que me esperaba adentro.

-No te preocupes Chi, ellos están igual de arrepentidos que yo.-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos a la casa y allí se encontraban los demás hermanos si todos, los 12 que faltaban.

-Hermana por favor perdónanos.- Dijeron todos los que habían estado en la cena al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia, los otros 3 (Futo, Natsume, Hikaru) estaban a mi lado observándolos.

-Sabemos que todo fue culpa nuestra, no debimos actuar así con tu amigo, y hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos realmente arrepentidos de nuestras acciones.- Dijo Masaomi con cara de tristeza. Corrí hacia ellos y los abrace, fue extraño porque obviamente no me caben 9 chicos entre mis brazos así que más bien ellos terminaron abrazándome a mí.

-¿Perdonados?-. Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Todos perdonados.- Respondí con una sonrisa mientras me salía de su abrazo.

Después de eso conversamos un rato de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, como siempre la cena fue maravillosa no esperaba menos de Ukyo-san, ya en la noche me fui a mi habitación y cuando me disponía a sacar mi pijama para tomar una ducha llamaron a mi puerta.

Voy-. Grite mientras colocaba mi ropa sobre mi cómoda.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-Futo-kun-. Dije sorprendida y en tono de pregunta.

-Onee-san-. Dijo en tono orgasmeado. -Primero haces que me preocupe por ti y luego me dejas esperando fuera de tu habitación.- Se empezó a acercar a mí. –Realmente mereces que te castigue-. Dijo susurrando muy cerca de mi oído.

Me empujo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Onee-san-. Dijo sentado en mi cama mientras daba golpecitos a su lado para que yo me sentara.

-Anda ven-. Dijo claramente irritado.

Me acerque precavidamente pero él fue más veloz y me jalo del brazo sentándome en sus piernas.

-Eh…-. No termine de hablar pues mi celular que se encontraba en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

-Pff-. Se quejó Futo.- Contesta.

Le hice caso y conteste sin fijarme quien era.

-¿Hola…?-. Dije al teléfono.

-Hola Ema-.

-Sasu-kun-. Casi grite al reconocer su vos, Futo frunció el ceño.

-Oye… no es un buen momento ¿Podrías llamar más tarde?-. Dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Sonó preocupado.

-No, solo no es un buen momento, te llamo más tarde adiós.

-Adiós.- Colgué.

-Creo que ya no tengo ánimos para esto.- Dijo Futo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Duerme bien onee-san-. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me tire en mi cama y solté un largo suspiro, luego de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola lindos y amados lectores!**

**Lamento no haber publicado antes, no tenia nada de inspiracion y como se pudieron dar cuenta con este episodio aun no la tengo :c**

**es un asco este episodio pero les prometo que el proximo sera el doble de largo y mas interesante.**

**Besos!**


	6. Visita inesperada

**Hola! hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, esta vez tarde mas de lo usual en publicar pero fue porque no me llegaban las ideas, pero anoche derrepente se me ocurrió esto y así fue como quedo. Disfrútenlo!**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Visita inesperada.**

* * *

Desperté en la mañana gracias al timbre de mi habitación, pensé en quedarme en cama y esperar a que entendieran que seguía dormida pero un grito me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿¡Onee-chan aun duerme!?-. Se escuchó el grito infantil del pequeño Wataru.

-Parece que si Wataru-kun-. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Mi padre.

Me pare de golpe sin importarme mi aspecto y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla pude ver la espalda de un hombre y definitivamente era mi padre a punto de irse de allí.

Creo que escucho que abrí la puerta porque inmediatamente volteo y me sonrió, yo corrí hacia él, lo abrace y el me correspondió.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Tokio?-. Le pregunte sin romper el abrazo.

-Hace unas horas, estaba muy preocupado-.

-¿Te lo contaron?-.

-¿Qué estuviste desaparecida?-. Asentí. –Si-.

-Realmente lo siento-.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-. Dijo un poco extrañado. –Ellos me dijeron que había sido su culpa-.

-Bueno si, pero no debí irme así-.

-Tienes razón, no debiste irte así y menos con un chico Ema-. Dijo con un tono de enojo.

-Lo lamento, pero Sasuke-kun es mi mejor amigo y realmente me afecto que mis hermanos no lo aceptaran para nada-. Dije con una expresión triste.

-Está bien lo entiendo-. Dijo. –Ema quiero que seas sincera conmigo-.

-Claro papá-.

-¿Ese chico realmente es solo un amigo?-.

-Claro que si papá-. No mentí, Sasuke y yo aún no habíamos hablado después de eso y según yo seguimos siendo solo amigos aunque después de "eso" no creo que nuestra relación de "solo amistad" dure mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, será mejor que te arregles porque quiero pasar toda mi estancia en Tokio contigo-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo te iras?-.

-El lunes por la mañana-. dijo un poco decepcionado. -Tengo poco tiempo para recompensar todo lo que me eh perdido de ti-.

Hoy era jueves y tal vez se estarán preguntando porque no voy a la escuela, bueno estaba de vacaciones de primavera.

-¿Miwa-san esta abajo?-. Le pregunte haciendo una extraña seña con mi cabeza.

-No-. Dijo haciendo una pausa. –No pudo venir por el trabajo, pero te manda muchos saludos-. Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, espero que pueda venir pronto-. Dije disimulando mi expresión de tristeza. –A los chicos les encantaría verla-.

-Te has encariñado mucho con ellos ¿no?-.

-Bastante diría yo-. Conteste con una gran sonrisa, los quería mucho a todos y cada uno de ellos, todos eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, unos eran parecidos y otros totalmente opuestos, pero cada quien tenía algo especial que me hacía quererlo de un modo diferente a cualquiera de los otros, lo acepto los amaba… pero ese amor era solo amor fraternal.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés disfrutando tu nuevo modo de vida-. Me limite a sonreír. –Bueno ya ve a arreglarte que Ukyo ya está preparando el desayuno, tienes mucha suerte de vivir aquí ese hombre cocina estupendo-. Dijo un poco asombrado.

-Si tienes razón, es un maestro en la cocina, bueno me iré a arreglar te veo abajo-.

No sé por qué pero me acerque a abrazarlo y le susurre el oído.

–Realmente me alegro de que estés aquí-. Le dije en medio del abrazo.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí-. Dijo y segundos después rompió el abrazo.

Me adentre en mi habitación, me duche, me vestí y me peine.

Me puse una blusa de tirantes delgados azul aqua con lunares blancos, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas medias azules hasta las rodillas. Mi cabello estaba peinado en una coleta de lado de la misma manera de siempre.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al ascensor, presione el botón y espere a que la puerta se abriera, cuando se abrió vi a dos personas ahí; Iori y Yusuke.

Iori estaba recargado en el barandal en una esquina del ascensor con su seria expresión de siempre.

Yusuke salió del ascensor y me miro sorprendido.

-Buenos días-. Le dije animada, estaba de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días-. Dijo cortante (como siempre). -¿Saldrás con tu padre?-.

-Sí, pasare con el los días de aquí al lunes-.

-Me alegro por ti-. Dijo dedicándome una sincera sonrisa. –Que te diviertas-.

-Gracias-. Le sonreí de igual manera. –Adiós-.

-Adiós-. Se alejó por el largo pasillo.

Entre al ascensor y Iori seguía aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Me preocupaste mucho-. Dijo en cuanto se cerró el ascensor.

-Lo siento mucho-. Dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, fue nuestra culpa; pero por favor… no vuelvas a irte así-. Me sorprendió su comentario, sonó tan profundo que me dieron escalofríos.

-No lo haré-. Le dedique una sincera sonrisa.

-Está bien-. Sonrió de igual manera. –No me esperaba la visita de tu padre-.

-Ni yo-. Dije encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros.

-Me alegro de que este aquí, sé que te hacía falta verlo-.

Él tenía razón, extrañaba enormemente a mi padre y si necesitaba hablar con él y tal vez… mencionarle el tema de Sasuke.

El ascensor se abrió en la planta baja y ambos salimos de ahí.

-¡Onee-chan buenos días!-. Dijo Wataru corriendo a abrazarme.

-Buenos días Wataru-chan-.

-Rintaro-Sama te estaba esperando-.

-Oh, lo siento-. Dije volteándolo a ver.

-No hay problema Ema, ahora siéntate que estoy impaciente por pasar el día contigo-. Amo a mi padre.

-Sí, yo igual-. Dije al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado.

-Qué raro que te despertaras tan tarde Ema-. Dijo Ukyo desde la cocina.

-Lo siento-. Dije apenada.

-No te disculpes, todos necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando, y a ti ya te hacía falta-.

Reí con nerviosismo.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos de la casa, fuimos a un parque, paseamos por la ciudad, en general visitamos toda clase de lugares de Tokio, hablamos de todo un poco, el me contó sobre sus viajes por Europa y sobre su trabajo, yo le hable sobre mi relación con mis hermanos, los viajes que habíamos hecho, le conté todo obviamente omitiendo algunos "detalles", fue un día genial y así fueron los siguientes tres días.

Me desperté temprano el domingo por la mañana para llamar a Sasuke ya que mi padre me había dicho que quería conocerlo y este era el último día, tome mi celular, marque su número y espere, uno, dos, tres tonos y luego contesto.

-¿Ema?-. Dijo al otro lado de la línea-.

-Sí, hola Sasu-kun-. Dije animada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para poder llamarte?-. Pregunte fingiendo estar molesta.

-No… am…yo no quise…-. Balbuceo.

Yo solté una gran carcajada. –Era broma Sasuke tranquilízate-. Dije entre risas.

-Oh-. Suspiró.

-Am… ¿Estas ocupado hoy?-.

-No ¿Por qué?-.

-Mi padre está de visita y pues… quiere conocerte-. Dije un poco apenada, para ser sincera me daba vergüenza que Sasuke conociera a mi padre.

-¿Le hablaste de mí?-.

-Bueno si, el vino porque mis hermanos le contaron que me fui y le dijeron que había sido contigo, así que quiere conocerte en persona, saber qué tipo de chico eres, ya sabes cosas de padres-. Dije restándole importancia.

-Y ¿Dónde nos veríamos?-.

-¿Puedes venir aquí como a las 2pm?-.

-Claro-. Dijo un poco animado.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí-.

-Claro ahí estaré-.

-Bueno adiós-.

-Adiós-.

Bueno ya estaba hecho, mi padre conocería a Sasuke y no estaba muy cómoda con ello. ¿Era bueno o era malo? ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Debería simplemente tomarlo como algo normal? Esas eran unas de las muchas preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza en ese momento y no tenía ni idea de que esperar…

* * *

**Bueno Que les pareció el capitulo? Se que no esta muy bien pero estos días eh estado totalmente bloqueada y sin muchas ganas de escribir,**

**la verdad no me gusta escribir sin ganas porque para mi es un pasatiempo divertido y no quiero que se convierta en una obligación espero que me entiendan.**

**Besos!**


	7. Accidente

**Capitulo 7**

**Accidente.**

* * *

Nunca jamás en toda mi vida había estado en una situación tan

incómoda, era tanta la tensión que hasta se podía tocar en el aire. (Está

bien Ema deja de exagerar las cosas) bueno pero si era muy incómodo.

Me encontraba sentada en un restaurante entre mi "mejor amigo" y mi padre.

Nadie había hablado en unos minutos que parecieron horas y mi padre se

limitada a lanzarle miradas amenazadoras a Sasuke. Tome un gran sorbo a mi

bebida y me decidí a hablar para acabar con ese silencio tan sofocante.

-Sasuke ha logrado entrar al ITT*, es asombroso ¿no crees?-. Le pregunte

a mi padre tratando de que se llevara una buena impresión de Sasuke.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué carrera piensas estudiar Terada-kun?-. Pregunto mi padre con curiosidad.

-La verdad aun no estoy seguro así que creo que el primer año tomare el curso

de intromisión a las carreras que ofrece la universidad-. Contesto de lo más calmado.

-¿Y eso en qué consiste?-. Volvió a interrogar mi padre.

-Es un programa en el que te explican en qué consisten todas las carreras que

ofrece la universidad y te dan como una intromisión a cada una de ellas para que

veas cual te gusta más, es una buena alternativa para los desidiosos como yo-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo-. Dijo mi padre. –Tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos de ti-. O no mal tema padre mal tema.

-En realidad mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía 10 años-. Dijo con una media

sonrisa pero en sus ojos se notaba la nostalgia.

-Oh lo siento-. Dijo mi padre claramente arrepentido de su comentario.

-No importa-. Contesto con la misma expresión.

-Bueno, ¿Qué van a ordenar?-. Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

- Tonkatsu*-. Dijeron al unísono.

Fue tan extraño, después de decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo se voltearon a ver

y estallaron en risas, después de un regaño por parte del gerente del restaurante

tuvieron que calmarse y ordenar, el resto de la cena fue fantástica, ambos entablaron

una conversación muy amistosa sobre varios temas hasta que empezó a oscurecer y d

ecidimos irnos, llegamos los 3 a la casa, mi padre invito a Sasuke a pasar y el acepto

después de varias insistencias de su parte.

-Iré por un vaso con jugo, ¿Quieren algo para tomar?-. Les dije a ambos mientras

estos se encontraban sentados en el sillón conversando alegremente.

-Jugo de naranja-. Dijeron al unísono. Está bien eso comenzaba a asustarme.

Camine hasta la cocina y revise la tabla de actividades de la casa porque se me

hacía extraño que no hubiera nadie por aquí puesto a que ya era tarde pero

no tanto como para que estén dormidos.

Leí la lista y todos debería estar aquí eso despertó aún más mis

sospechas de que algo malo ocurría.

Serví el jugo y se los lleve.

-Iré a mi habitación un momento si no les molesta-. Dije dejando los vasos sobre la mesita.

-Está bien-. Contesto Sasuke.

Mire a mi padre y el asintió con la cabeza.

Camine hasta el ascensor y cuando entre pulse el botón que indicaba e

l piso donde estaba mi habitación, espere a que las puertas se abrieran y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando entre me percaté de que había dejado mi celular en mi escritorio

y Juli no se encontraba ahí como espere, tome mi teléfono y me di cuenta

de que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas: de Kaname de Azusa y de Masaomi. Aparte tenía 1 mensaje lo abrí y decía:

De: Masaomi

Asunto: -Sin asunto-

Ema te hemos estado llamando toda la tarde y no contestas, Iori dijo que saldrías con

tu padre así que queremos creer que te encuentras bien, pero necesito que en cuanto

leas este mensaje me llames, Wataru sufrió un accidente por la tarde y está internado

en el hospital en el que trabajo llámame por favor.

En cuanto leí el mensaje sentí que se me paraba el corazón ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a Wataru?

Eso realmente me preocupa demasiado, en cuanto me recupere del shock en el que me encontraba r

evise a qué hora me había mandado el mensaje y decía: 7:35pm. Revise el reloj de mi celular y eran l

as 8:02pm había pasado casi media hora del mensaje no dude ni un segundo y lo llame.

Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco tonos…contesto.

-Ema-. Se escuchó la voz agitada de ¿Kaname? ¿Qué hacia Kaname con el teléfono de Masaomi?

-¿Kaname-san?-. Pregunte aun desconcertada.

-Si soy yo, Masaomi está en… terapia intensiva-. Sentí que de nuevo se me paro el corazón.

-¿Esta con Wataru? Pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

-Si-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Pregunte entrecortada.

-Yo me encontraba jugando con Wataru en su habitación porque Masaomi estaba ocupado en

el hospital, él estaba saltando en su cama… le dije que no lo hiciera y no me hizo caso, salte a la

cama con él en un intento de asustarlo jamás debí hacer eso... el impacto de mi cuerpo hizo que

el volara de la cama y se estrellara con la ventana, la ventana se rompió y el callo hasta el balcón

de abajo… todo fue mi culpa-. Dijo muy agitado y entrecortado.

-Voy para allá-. Dije sin más.

-Está bien-. Colgué.

Tome mi bolso, metí mi celular en él y corrí hasta la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Fue la pregunta de Sasuke al verme llegar corriendo muy agitada, con el rostro

pálido y algunas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Ema ¿Qué paso?-. Esa fue la de mi padre muy preocupado.

-Wataru tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital vamos en el camino se los tomando mi chaqueta

y abriendo la puerta principal.

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron junto conmigo al coche, mi padre conducía, yo iba de copiloto

y Sasuke en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Pregunto mi padre sin despegar la vista del frente.

-Según lo que me conto Kaname él estaba jugando con Wataru, quiso asustarlo saltando a

su cama junto a él pero calculo mal y Wataru voló por la ventana y callo en el balcón del

piso de abajo-. Le respondí.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

-Está en terapia intensiva-.

-Oh-. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca y de la de todos por el resto del camino.

Wataru por favor que te encuentres bien.

* * *

***ITT: Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio, es una de las universidades más prestigiadas a nivel mundial.**

***Tonkatsu: Plato de la gastronomía japonesa muy delicioso que consiste en trozos alargados de carne de cerdo son aderezadas con sal y pimienta; empanizados en harina mezclada con huevos batidos y copos de pan; y posteriormente fritos en abundante aceite.**

* * *

**Holi! que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Sigo sin mucha inspiracion que digamos pero no me gusta estar sin escribir asi tome mi laptop **

**y esto fue lo que quedo, si tiene faltas de ortografía o mala redaccion lo siento mucho pero**

**eso es lo que pasa cuando escribes a las 2am :/**

**Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos!**


End file.
